True Talent
by BeautifulNoMatterWhat
Summary: Darren is told by Mr. Tall to host a talent show the Cirque is going to have. How is he gonna cope and with two of his fellow Vampire Princes there?
1. Of Surprise Visits and News

**This is my second Cirque du Freak fanfiction!**

**My first one is called "The Wolf Boy" Please read and review it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This will be the disclamer for the rest of the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Of Suprise Visits and News<span>

Darren's POV:

So there I was dreaming about blood flavored cotten candy and ice-cream when a certain snake-scaled idiot decided to pounce on me.

''Darren! DARREN! DDAARREENN!''Evra yelled in my ear. Even though he was my best friend I hated it when he freakin' wakes me up in the morning.

He seemed to realize his mistake and ran to the other side of the room. You know that scene in vampire movies when the vampire rises slowly from his coffin? I did exactly that, but I'm pretty sure I looked scarier with my-black-hair-with-red-in-it bedhead.

''What?''I snapped sharply, rubbing my eyes with my knuckles like a little kid.

''Well, Mr. Tall want's to talk to you,''Evra said shakily. I honestly didn't really know why he was so scared about, but then I remembered why. When I had first come to the Cirque du Freak with Mr. Crepsley I had been waken up by Alexander Ribbs and I had been so cranky that I had threw him out of the tent while Evra had been watching.

''Ok,''I sighed.''Where's my costume?'' Evra shrugged. I looked for it, but I couldn't find it.

''Dude, does feed you? You look like freakin' stick,''Evra said. I glared at him sudenly feeling self-consious. The only thing I was wearing was my boxer shorts.

''Maybe your just fat?''I shot back. I got a couple of shorts off the ground and put them on. I looked around for a shirt and found a large one that I normally put on in the summer. I put it on and it completely concealed my shorts. I headed towards the door.

''Your going like that?''Evra asked pointing at my clothes.

''Yeah,''I replied. I saw the look on his face.''At least I'm not naked.'' He knew I had a point so he didn't say anything.

Then he seemed to remember something.''Darren wait there's somethin-''

The rest of his sentence was cut short because I had was already out of the tent. He followed after me.

As we were walking to Mr. Tall's trailer the stupidest person here got in front of us. His name was Mark Phills and he could control sunlight. Yes you heard me. Sunlight.

''You look like a little girl, _Loki__,_''He said sneering at me.''Even your middle name is girlish.''

I felt myself heating up in anger and embarrasment. How the h-e-double toothpicks did he know my middle name?

''Loki?''Evra asked looking at me. I glared at him.

''Shut up.''

Mark smiled at me mockingly. I took a step towards him. To his idioticy he stood his ground. You see he didn't know I was a vampire.

''How do you know my middle name?''I snarled.

''It's for me to know and for you to find out,''He said, obnoxiously. I felt like plummeling him and I was going to but Evra pulled me back.

''Remember what Mr. Crepsley said,''He whispered. I shivered as I remembered what he had said. Here's the story. A long time ago I had gotten really mad at this boy and I had broke his whole hand. Unfortunately, Mr. Crepsley found out and the first thing he did when he saw me was smack me between the legs and then he had cuffed me on the head. He had said that if I ever did something like that again it would be much worse.

I turned away from Mark and said,''I have better things to do than talking to you. Come on, Evra.'' I turned to leave, but Mark turned me around rudely. I had had enough. I punched him in the face. He fell to the ground holding his bleeding nose while looking at me wide-eyed.

''By the way Loki is a Norse god and he's a dude, idiot,''I said stepping over him to Evra who was watching the scene wide-eyed, too.

''Lead the way,''I said to him. Evra turned and walked to Mr. Tall's trailer as I turned back to look at Mark. He was looking at me still and I did the thing that Mr. Crepsley told me to never do unless attacked. I snarled and my lips pulled back, revealing fangs. His eyes widened.

I turned back to Evra who, thankfully, didn't notice what I had just done. We arrived at Mr. Tall's trailer and Evra knocked. Mr. Tall still didn't answer so he knocked again. And again. And again. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way.

''Your not doing it right. Observe and learn,''I said to him. I took a deep breath and turned towards the door.

''YO, Mr. Tall''-slammed a fist at the door-''I did not just get up''-slammed both fists at door-''to come to your trailer and find you not here''-kicked the door''Do you understand me?''I shouted all the while trying to break down the door.

Evra looked on with a confused look on his face.''Darren, maybe you shouldn't-'' He stopped suddenly. I stopped suddenly too, because Mr. Tall finally had opened his door.

''Why must you make so much racket?''Mr. Tall asked in exasperation.

''Because you take too long,''I answered.

''Come in,''He said. He retreated into his trailer. Me and Evra followed him inside. Inside the trailer we followed Mr. Tall to his room/ office.

''Take a seat,''He said, motioning toward two empty chairs.

We sat. Suddenly two familiar scents wafted into my nose. _Shit. _I knew those scents. I turned slowly, hoping-and praying-that this couldn't be true. I found myself staring at two of the Vampire Princes. Mika Ver Leth and Vancha March. Nicknamed by me as Grumpy and Idiot.

I sent a glare at Evra and he shrugged helplessly. _Why didn't he tell me?_ I turned back to Mika and Vancha.

''What are you doing here?''I snarled.

Mika smiled mockingly at me as he got up and walked to my chair.''That's not the attitude that a Prince should have toward others. That and looking like a girl.''He gave my hair a yank. I yelped.''Besides you wouldn't want to oppose Paris's wishes, would you?''

I glared at him. Vancha rolled his eyes.''Don't be so mean to him.''

Let me give you a visual of both these retards. He has black hair and eyes. He wears black everyday. He never really smiles and when he does he might have just caused pain on somebody. Vancha on the other hand has purple hair. Yes, you heard me right. He wears animal skins and looks and smells like a caveman.

''Prince?''Evra asked. We ignored him. I still hadn't told him anything about Vampire Mountain yet.

''I said, what are you doing here?''I asked again.

''Well Paris just felt that you should be watched,''Mika said.

I groaned.''Why didn't he send Arrow then,''I snapped. Take that, Mika.

Mika's right eye twitched. Thankfully, Vancha intervened before he could kill me.''Paris also said that he wanted people closer to your age.''

''WHAT? Both of you are, like, a hundred years older than me,''I whined.

''It doesn't matter,''Mika said.''He sent us and you are to live with it until we leave.''

I was about to snap something not-so-kind at him when Mr. Tall interrupted.

''Darren, these two will be staying with us and you must inform Larten of their presence.''

As if he would want to see them. Mr. Crepsley didn't get along to well with Mika.

''Ok,''I mumbled, crossing my arms.''Can we go now?''

''Yes, you can,''He answered.

Right when we were at the door I remembered something. I turned toward Mr. Tall.

''Were you gonna tell me something else?''I asked.

''Yes I was. Thank you for reminding me. We will be having a Talent Show at the Cirque and you will be the host.''

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya'll like it? Please say you do!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Of angry STUPID Gaurdians

**This is chapter 2 of True Talent! **

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately but I seem to never have time to get on the computer. That and I have to practice for a band. . .thingy.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Of angry STUPID Gaurdians<span>

Darren's POV:

''MR. CREPSLEY!'' I wailed, barging into his tent.''MIKA AND VANCHA ARE HERE! AND MIKA PULLED MY HAIR!'' Yeah, I know I was sounding like a baby, but someone should pay for my misfortunes.

I realized that he was in his coffin then. _Stupid bat, _I thought. I stomped to his coffin and lifted the lid.

''MR. CREPSLEY WAKE UP! THE WORST THING HAS HAPPENED!,''I yelled.

''Is the tent on fire?''He groaned, sitting up. _Typical._

''Well, no but-''

''Then take your ass out of my tent,'' He said, cutting me off. He layed back down, closing his eyes again. I felt myself heating up rapidly. Fine then, two can play at this game.

"Well then I just wanted to tell you that Mika and Vancha are hear because Paris sent them. And because they want to ruin my life,'' I said turning to leave. A hand caught my wrist. _Sucker._

''Are you kidding me?''He asked, eyes as wide as saucers. I shook my head, smirking.

''Go to Mr. Tall's trailer and see for yourself,''I said, knowing he would.

''Yes I will go,''He said, pushing himself out of his coffin with a groan. He moved around the tent looking for a shirt, while I sat on his coffin swinging my feet like a little kid. I twirled my shirt in my hand while he unsuccessfully tried to find a shirt.

''Darren have you seen my-''He stopped when he noticed something in my hand. Yeah you guessed it. His shirt. He walked to me and snatched the shirt out of my hand.

''What would you do without me?''I purred, while he put on his shirt and his other clothes.

''Everything,''He said. _Rude._ He turned toward me.''Change your clothes. You look like a girl.''_As if you don't like it._

''For your information, old man, I couldn't find my costume today,''I shot back, not to be outdone.''I think Truska is cleaning it or one of the little people ate it. Oh, and as a favor can you beat up Mika for me? He called me a girl and pulled my hair.''

''I wouldn't blame him.''

''SHUT UP!''I said, entirely forgetting our dominance game. He smirked at me knowing I was the loser.

''Shouldn't you be going somewhere?''I asked annoyed that he had won.

His eyes widened as he remembered.''Yes, I should be going.''He turned to leave. As he was passing through his tent flap I called out,''REMEMBER TO BEAT UP MIKA!'' He waved his hand in aknowledgement.

I stayed there for a time, just sitting there swinging my feet. For some reason Mr. Crepsley's scent had become appealing to me. Suddenly I started to purr. I shook my head. _No, now is not the time to become delusional._

Suddenly I remembered Evra. I had promised that I would explain everything to him. I headed out of Mr. Crepsley's tent cussing to myself about my delusional mind. I walked to Evra's tent and happened to pass by Rebecca, the monkey girl.

''So, is it true that we're going to have a talent show?''She asked earnestedly, batting her eyelashes at me. I groaned mentally. The thing is, the girl has some very loose knobs. Even though I told her that I didn't have any interest she stayedclose to me like a moth to a flame (a very stupid moth). I never really understood that saying. Wouldn't the moth, like, burn up or something? Anyway you get my point.

''Yeah, it's true,''I said, sweeping my eyes for a quick escape.

''And that your the host?''She said in a sickly sweet voice. I shivered mentally.

''Yeah,'' I said, still looking for a quick escape. _Please, God, a burrow or a_ hurricane_ or something._

Red suddenly filled my vision and a large hand landed on my shoulder.''Excuse me miss, but I must borrow my assistant.'' _Thank you. _Mr. Crepsley didn't give her a chance to answer. He immediatly started dragging me back to his tent.

''What's wrong, old man?''I asked casually when we had reached his tent and I was on my usual perch on his coffin. He ran his hand through his crop of hair.

''Mika and Vancha will be staying for two months, maybe more,''He said, pacing.

''So?'' I couldn't see his point.

''What do you mean, so?''He snarled.''It means we have to put up with two idiots!''

Slowly the reality of the situation started sinking in. My eyes widened.''You mean I'll be harassed by not one, but three idiot vampires?''

''Yes you ar-''He stopped and glared at me. I smirked at him. I pushed off of his coffin and headed towards the outside.

Then he said something that made me go mad in my brain.''Oh, and by the way, Darren, here's your costume.'' I slowly turned towards him and snatched it out of his hands. The old perve had had it the whole time. _I knew it. _I turned back toward the tent flap and proceeded stomping out of the tent. I guess he couldn't resist another dig because he said and I quote:

''What would you do without me?''

_The bastard._

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya'll like?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Telling Evra absolutely EVERYTHING

**This is chapter 3 of True Talent! **

**This chapter will tell about Darren's past. His past is WAY different from that of the books.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately on my other story ''The Wolf Boy'' but I kind of have writers block on that one.**

**ON WITH CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Telling Evra absolutely EVERYTHING<span>

Darren's POV:

After coming out of Mr. Crepsley's tent , with found costume in hand, I immediately went searching for Evra. Last time I had seen him he had been none to happy about me not telling him the truth of Vampire Mountain.

Turning my head left and right I saw Truska coming out of her tent.

''Hey Truska have you seen Evra?''I asked.

''No. Think he in his tent?''She said. Truska was recently learning how to talk English. She always used to talk with little tongue clicks only Evra could understand.

''Yeah. . .I'll go check,''I said, feeling stupid that I hadn't thought of it first. I turned to walk away and waved to Truska.''Bye.''

''Bye.''

I walked to Evra's tent zipping behind tents if I saw Rebecca coming my way. Which was, by the way, more times than I would expect. Finally I came to my destination.

''Evra?''I asked, entering his tent.''Are you in here?''

''Yeah, I'm over here,''he answered. He was on his hammock, a deep expression on his face. I walked over to him and stood there scuffing my feet to the ground.

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Vampire Mountain,''I said, apologically.

''It's okay,''he sighed.''You don't have to always tell me things that you do if you don't want to.''

I pondered on that for a little while and I decided to tell him how I had become Mr. Crepsley's assistant.

''Have I ever told you how me and Mr. Crepsley met?''

He shook his head.''No.''

''Well I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to think bad of me. Promise?'' I asked, sticking my pinky out.

''Promise,''he said, enterwining his pinky with mine.

And I started telling my story.

_Twelve Years Ago_

_I had just finished being with a client. The guy had been a pig! He hadn't even let me introduce myself when he had thrown himself at me. If you haven't put my clues together, I'm a prostitute._

_I walked down the street in my tank top, shivering against the cold. I checked my watch. 12:45. Suddenly, my phone went off. I jumped then blushed furiously. I answered quickly._

_''Hello?''_

_''Darren! Dad is coming home early!''my little sister, Annie, said hurriedly into the phone. My world exploded._

_''What!''I said sharply. If dad found out I wasn't home he'd murder me._

_''Yeah! He just called from work. You have to come home!''She failed. She knew my fate just like I did._

_''Ok. I'll be there as fast as I can.''I said, hanging up._

_The second I hanged up I ran down the street towards my house, not caring if I was only wearing shorts and a tank top. About four blocks from my house a guy in a cape crashed into me. Did I mention the cape?_

_''Hey watch it!''I yelled at him, dusting myself off. He got up and instead off apologizing like a normal person he handed me a paper._

_''Here. Please come to the show,''he said. I huffed and snatched the paper out of his hands._

_''Yeah, sure,''I said, not even bothering to say good-bye I ran toward my house. By the time I got to my house I was panting, my face red. I bended over trying to catch my breath. When I did, I opened the door to find the scene of my most scariest mightmare._

_Dad was standing there, leaning on the staircase with a belt in his hand. Annie was standing there behind him, sobbing. She had a blue mark across her face of where Dad had hit her._

_''Where were you?''He asked calmly. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He walked towards me and pulled me into the house by my hair. He slammed the door._

_''I SAID WHERE WERE YOU!''He shouted, yanking my hair roughly. I could only whimper. Bad reply. He threw me on the floor and pulled his hand back. I tensed, waiting for the leather to rip into my back. It didn't come. I looked up to find him grinning sadistically at me._

_''You know what Darren? I think I'll put you out of your misery,''He said. He got me by my arm and hauled my up, walking towards the door. Annie's eyes widened and she started screaming and pulling at Dad's legs._

_''PLEASE, DADDY NO!''_

_''SHUT UP!''He yelled, pushing her onto the floor. He hurriedly got us out the door and he locked it trapping my sister inside. Seconds later, I could hear her slamming herself into the door._

_My Dad got me from my arm and yanked me toward his truck. Why hadn't I seen the truck earlier? I opened my mouth to scream and he put his hand to my mouth. I kicked and punched but he still managed to push me into his truck. When I was in the truck I tried to open it but couldn't. I screamed, slamming my palms against the glass. He yanked me towards him and whispered,''Shut up or Annie's next.''_

_That shut me up.''Good boy.''_

_We drove for a while until we came to a lake. He turned off the car and turned me,''Answer this question, Darren. Are you a prostitute?''_

_Mortified I nodded. To my surprise he laughed.''You're only 12 years old and your a prostitute. Classic.'' He smiled and turn towards me.''Come here.''_

_He got me from my seat and pulled towards the lake. I kicked and scratched at him,yelling for all that's worth. Nobody heard me. He pulled me towards the waters edge and, before I could scream, he dunked my head into the water. He had me under for about 10 seconds, while I thrashed. He pulled my head out of the water to push me back down again untill I was exhausted of thrashing around. He didn't pull me down again though._

_Instead he pushed me onto the ground and started to hit me with the belt. I curled up into a ball feeling my flesh be cut to ribbons by the leather. Suddenly the belt dissapeared. I looked up and found Dad looking at his chest, bewildered. I looked, too, and gasped. A hand was protruding from his chest. He looked at me and coughed. Blood splattered on my face as he slumped over, falling on top of me. With a squeal I threw him off of me._

_Bewildered, I looked up at my savior and gasped. The dude that had bumped me in the street was staring at me with a smirk on his face._

Present time

''Whoa, so that's how you and Mr. Crepsley met?''Evra asked. I nodded.

''You were a prostitute?''He askd. I nodded again, blushing. He looked like he was goimg to say something else but seemed to change his mind.

''What happened to your little sister?''

''I called my uncle Juan and he went to go pick her up,''I said, not looking at him.

''You mean you just left like that?''He gasped.

''Yeah,''I sighed.''Mr. Crepsley told me that it would be harder for me to leave if I stayed any longer.'' We stayed quiet for a while.

''Dude, what the hell was with your dad?''He suddenly blurted out. Then he seemed to realize what he had just said and blushed. To my surprise I laughed.

''Well when my mom died he lost his brain completely,''I said giggling.

''So. . .What about Vampire Mountain?'' He asked.

''IT WAS THE WORST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE!''I shouted at him. He was so surprised he fell off his hammock.

''OW,'' He said, lying on the floor and rubbing his head.

''Sorry,''I said helping him up.

''It's okay,''He said.''So I guess you didn't like it over there, huh?''

''I hated it!''I said nodding furiously.

''You dont have to tell me about it then,''Evra said, heading outside. My eyes widened a fraction, before I went to him and turned him around so he was facing me.

''Thank you for still being my friend,''I said, looking at the floor.

''Dude, I'll always be your friend,''He said with a grin.

My heart swelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANY OF MY STORIES!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Preparations

**This is chapter 5 of True Talent! **

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**ON WITH CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Preparations<span>

Darren's POV:

''So when is the talent show again?'' I asked, scratching my arm and taking a sip of my water. It had been two weeks since I had told Evra my life story and so far I hadn't regretted anything I'd said to him.

Mr. Tall sighed.''Didn't I tell you yesterday? It's this coming Friday.'' He sat down in front of me. Big mistake.

I did a spit take and jumped out of my chair.''WHAT?'' TODAY WAS MONDAY!

''Why do you keep doing that?''He asked, wiping the clear liquid with his hand.''I've reminded you for four weeks already. I think it's time for you to stop doing that.''

I snickered.''I know. I just think your face is funny looking when you're mad at me.''

A banging sound on the door kept him from smacking me on my head. I blinked. _Who the hell would be awake at three o' clock in the freakin' morning on a Sarurday? _I got my answer pretty quickly.

''Hello, cub,'' Mika sneered, face and clothes covered in blood fom his prey. I inhaled sharply. I smelled the faint scent of a black bear coming off him in wisps. I rollled my eyes. _Show-off._

''Where's Vancha?'' I asked.

''Chasing down a moose,''He replied. Mika looked at Mr. Tall.''Do you know where the nearest lake is?''

''Hey, Sherlock,''I said, ready to take flight,''Why don't you just use a shower like us people?''

Mika growled and took a step towards me. Red filled my vision as Mr. Crepsley appeared in front of me, blocking my line of vision from Mika. Let me give you some light on Mika and Mr. Crepsley's hatred for each other. The gossip of the Mountain tells me that they were both at least once Arra's lover. They don't yet realize that she has them wrapped around her sharp nailed pinky.

''Hello, Mika,''He said, a tight smile on his face. He sniffed.''What is that awful rotting smell?'' _Score one for Mr. Crepsley._

Mika snarled.''Maybe it's your assistant. I haven't seen him take a shower since I got here.'' _Score one for Mika._

_Who will win, folks?_

My eyes widened and I lifted up my arm to sniff my armpit.''I do not smell,'' I snapped.''I took a bath a week ago.'' What is it with grown-ups and taking showers?

''Boys, boys,''Mr. Tall said, lifting his hands,''There is no need to act like pre-Madonnas.'' _And the winner is Mr. Tall._

''Yes, Mr. Tall,'' they both said in unison, then they returned to glaring at each other hatefully.

''Darren, here is-'' Was all he got out before his trailer door was kicked opened by a moose-smelling purple-haired vampire.

''Mika you should ha-''Vancha stopped when he saw all of us staring holes at his rag-dressed body.''Why are you all staring at me like I killed one of the other Princes?''

Mr. Tall regained his composure first and motioned to the papers in my hand.'' This paper is the list of all the participants in this years talent show. I skimmed it and groaned at the names at the bottom.

List of the 2012 Talent Show Participants

Cormac Limbs - chopping off every part of his body while singing ''I'm Sexy and I Know It'' (5)

Truska- shaping beard into various objects(6)

Milly Ray - throwing knives at her brother Chase (4)

Chase Ray- is being thrown knives at by Milly (3)

Sarah- singing ''I'm Alive'' by Becca (8)

Paola- dancing to ''Rolling in the Deep'' by Adele(7)

Rebecca- tight-rope walking (2)

Mark- making shapes with sunlight (1)

''Why do they have numbers beside?'' I asked, curious.

''Oh. . .ummm. . . Those are the ones who I think won't do so will. One being the worst and seven being the best,''Mr. Tall said. He turned towards me.''Please don't tell any of the participants.''

''Oh. . .ok,'' I said, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay people the next chapter will be the last one!<strong>

**Sorry I haven't been updating my other stories, but I really wanted to finish this one first.**


	5. Talent Show

**Okay dont cry, but this is the last chapter of True Talent!**sobbing writers ****

**Well at least we had good times! Right?**

**When it gets to the singing part I would like everybody to go to Youtube if you don't know the songs and hear it while you read. It'll make story awesome!**

**Hope y'all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Talent Show<span>

''Do I have to?'' I whined, pulling on the hem of my shirt. I had needed to wear a tuxedo, but I had outright refused. Ihate monkey suits like nobody's business! So I wore a shirt with a tuxedo printed on it instead.

''Darren, Mr. Tall told me you have to be out there in five minutes or he'll come get you herself,'' Evra said, rolling his eyes at me and my childishness.

''Easy for you to say,''I snarled, pulling at my hair,''You're not goin to talk in front of , like, 50 people!''

''Darren, you've performed a lot of times in front of double the people here.''

He doesn't get it!'' I know, but I've always performed _with _people. Not alone.'' I looked at the floor. Geez, how babyish do I sound right know?

Evra looked at me and patted my head.''You'll do great!''He said.''Just imagine people half-naked.''

I snorted.''Thanks.''

He grinned at me and suddenly looked at his watch.''Oh, crap! It's been almost four minutes. Get your ass out there and announce.''

With that he pushed me from the darkness of backstage into the light of a spotlight. The freaks got quiet and started clappng. I felt hot prickly pins on my skin and looked out into the crowd. Immediatly I located the three people I didn't want to see right now.

Mr. Crepsley, Mika, and Vancha. What's worse is that Vancha was holding a video camara and mouthing ''_Vampire Mountain''_ as he pointed at the camara.

I did what every person would do. I lifted my head up and stood tall as I walked to the mike. I was instantly happy to see there was a paper there that said everything I had to do and say.

''Welcome to the 2012 Cirque du Freak Talent Show!'' I said into the mike. Everybody started clapping louder than before and some people even whistled.

''Our first participant is Truska!''

She walked onto the stage, her beard already flowing. She stood in the middle as her hands did magic on her beard. They turned her beard into a bat, a bird, a butterfly, a birdcage and last but not least a heart. She walked off the stage in pride.

''Our second is Cormac Limbs,'' I said, grinning in anticipation.

The second he got on the stage ''I'm Sexy and I Know It'' started playing and people from the audience started dancing and singing along. I started laughing as the part ''Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle , wiggle, wiggle, yeah'' came on, because he did it exactly like in the music video and because he had already tooken off his arms. By the time the song was gone he was only a leg.

As Cormac regrew his limbs I announced the next contestent witha groan.

''Next is Mark Phills.''

He stepped into the stage and mouthed _Loki _at me. I pulled my lips back, but caught Mr. Crepsley looking at me, so I didn't do anything. Yet.

Mark splayed his hands but nothing happened. He did it again, still nothing. He kept on doing it and doing it that I snapped.

''Hey Mark! Do you realize that it's 7:00 P.M in the afternoon!'' I yelled. People in the crowd started laughing but they were shushed by other people.

Mark looked around, blushing and glaring, and started stomping off the stage.

''Our fourth is Rebacca.''

Rebacca came onto the stage, monkey tail curling behind her. To my displeasure she walked towards me. She got close so she could whisper in my ear.

''I can't do it,''She said quietly.

I looked at her and smiled. Even though sometimes I wanted to punch her, she was like a little sister to me. A very. . .touchy. . .feely. . .sister.

''Of course you can do it,''I whispered back.''Just believe in yourself.''

''Ok,''she said. She walked to the mike and said,''I will be doing tightrope tricks for you today.''

The crowd cheered as she did various things like hang upside down and run across the tightrope at top speed. By the time she was done the crowd was going wild! She gave my a grateful smile as she walked off the stage.

''Okay, our next participant is Sarah!''

Everybody started clapping and whooping. She was a shy girl with blond hair and nice brown eyes. She had a electric bass guiter in her hand.

She walked up to the mike and said,''I'm going to be singing''I'm Alive''by Becca.'' Everybody got quiet as she started.

_Nothing I say comes out right_

_I can't love without a fight_

_No one ever knows my name_

_When I pray for sun, it rains_

_I'm so sick of wasting time_

_But nothings moving in my mind_

_Inspiration can't be found_

_I get and fall but. . ._

_[Chorus]_

_I'M ALIVE!_

_I'M ALIVE! oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where youyou'll find me_

_Reaching for Heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!_

_[End of Chorus]_

_Every lover breaks my heart_

_And I know it from the start_

_Still I end up in a mess_

_Every time I second guess_

_All My friends just run away_

_When I'm having a bad day_

_I would rather stay in bed _

_But I know there's a reason. . ._

_[Chorus here]_

_When I'm bored to death at home_

_When he won't pick up the phone_

_When I'm stuck in second place_

_Those regrets I can't erase_

_Only I can change the end_

_Of the movies in my head_

_There's no time for misery_

_I won't feel sorry for me_

_[Chorus here]_

_I'M ALIVE!_

_I'M ALIVE!Oh yeah!_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reaching for Heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live, my hard life,_

_I live, my life_

_I'M ALIVE!_

Everyone gave her a standing ovation. She blushed and bowed to the crowd. I grinned. They saved the best performances for last!

''Next is Milly and Cha-'' I was cut off by Mr. Tall walking onto the stage. I made room for him on the mike as he cleared his throat.

''I'm sorry to say there has been a little accident. Milly and Chase were practicing backstage and Chase kind of. . . skewered Milly.'' The audience gasped.

''It's ok. Milly is alive.'' The crowd sighed.''And we have a replacement for them!''

''Who?''I asked.

''Well, you, of course.'' The crowd cheered as my eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

''Wait, what?'' But he had dissappeared already.''I'm going to murder him.''

I skimmed my mind for any songs that I knew by heart. I stopped on one. I went to the mike and said,''Will Sarah please come up?''

Sarah walked on the stage electric bass guiter in hand.

''Can I use your guitar?'' I asked praying she'd say yes.

''Sure,''She said, handing me the guitar. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

As Sarah walked back to her seat in the audience I walked to the mike and said,''I'll be singing ''Life is Beautiful'' by Sixx A.M.''

_You can't quit until you try_

_You can't live until you die_

_You can't learn to tell the truth_

_Until you know to lie_

_You can't breathe until you choke_

_You gotta laugh when your the joke_

_There's nothing like a funeral_

_To make me feel alive_

_[chorus]_

_Just open you eyes, j__ust open your eyes_

_And see that life is beautiful_

_Will you swear on your life_

_That no one will cry at my funeral?_

_[End of Chorus]_

_I know some things that you don't_

_I've done things that you won't_

_There's nothing like a trail of blood_

_To find your way back home_

_I was waiting for my hearse_

_What came next was so much worse_

_It took a funeral to make feel alive_

_[Chorus here until the end, but some parts are different so please hear song]_

Everybody cheered and gave me a standing ovation like Sarah. I walked took the mike in my hand and said,''And that is how the talent show ends, people.''

As everybody left I was circled by the talent show participants. They congratulated me on bringing the show to a smashing end. As everybody left I stopped Sarah from leaving.

I handed the guitar back to Sarah.''Thanks for letting me use it.''

She grinned at me.''It's okay, because I let someone with true talent borrow it.''She kissed my cheek and left.

A large hand came down on my shoulder.''That was very good,''Mr. Crepsley said.''I never knew you could sing like that.''

I grinned at him, but my grin turned into a frown as I noticed Mika and Vancha were here.

''Where's Mika and Vancha?''I asked getting a sinking feeling at the pit of my stomach.

''They went to Vampire Mountain to show everybody the video of you singing,''He said, smirking at me.

My heart stopped. I screamed so loud everything in a 15 mile radius was disturbed.

''VANCHA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!''

I started flitting in the direction their scent was going in. I was going to catch them if it was the last thing I'd do.

Mr. Crepsley's loud laughter followed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for everybody who has read this.<strong>

**I was so excited I ended this story! Now I can work on the other two!**

**OK so I'm probably going to work on one story from now on and when I finish that one I'll finish the other ones.**

**Please Pm me or review which story to continue. I'll even have a Poll on my profile.**

**Thank you again!**


End file.
